Miroir
by Nekoii
Summary: Que pense les persos de HP lorsqu'ils sont devant leurs miroirs, je me suis invitée dans leurs pensées ..... Petits OS très cours plutôt des instantannés de vie et sans relation entre eux pour l'instant. Attention spoil tome6
1. SS

_Bien sûr rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée peut-être un peu tordue. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec cette intrusion dans les pensées de mes premières victimes._

**Miroir …**

**1**

Je ne suis pas ça.

Je me regarde, même devant mon miroir je porte un masque. Ou est passé mon vrai visage ?

Je me scrute. M'examine sous toutes les coutures. Essaye de voir ce que voient les autres. Ce qu'ils ne voient pas.

Je me hais.

Mes yeux, froids, des puits noirs sans fonds.

Ma bouche, les plis amers qui l'entoure, colère.

Mes cheveux, noirs, comme mon âme je dirais.

Une apparence rien qu'une apparence, mais elle devenue ma réalité.

A première vue je suis froid. Je fais peur, je le sais. Les murmures qui se taisaient sur mon chemin. La peur dans leurs yeux, ou l'admiration. Le plaisir que je retirais en favorisant ma maison. Tout ceci est fini.

_« Severus … »_

Je me regarde et ses dernières paroles me reviennent. Je devais le faire, mais …

Je me dégoûte.

Je me scrute encore.

Habillé de noir, …, le deuil de ma vie.

Morte… la dernière étincelle est partie avec lui.

Ce sera bientôt la fin, tout devrait se finir d'ici à un an. Je pourrais mourir alors, toutes mes dettes payées.

Je n'aurais plus d'utilité, et pourrai couper le fil de ma vie, laisser la place à d'autres.

_Assassin_

Ma conscience, mon dégoût de moi.

_Assassin_

Non ce n'est pas ce que je suis. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Je me regarde, pas d'émotions même au plus profond de mes yeux.

Mais dans mon cœur … la boule monte et gonfle.

Regret, remords, dégoût, haine, espoir, désespoir.

Tout se mélange.

J'envoi mon poing dans le miroir, espérant quoi ? Souffrir physiquement pour extérioriser un peu de ma souffrance intérieure.

Une larme perle, mais elle est seule, un mouvement de paupière et elle est partie.

Je me regarde dans les fissures du miroir, la tempête se calme.

Je rajuste masque et robe. J'ai encore des choses à faire.

Encore un rôle à jouer. Une mission à accomplir

Je rejoins les mangemorts … je suis mort à l'intérieur, je ne tiens plus que par la force de mes promesses …


	2. H

**2**

Je ne suis pas ça.

Je me regarde, même devant mon miroir je porte un masque.

Celui que l'on m'a donné.

Alors je ferme les yeux, respire profondément et laisse remonter. Quoi ?

Désespoir, tristesse, …

Je fais disparaître quelque chose aussi. Quoi ?

Courage, force, espoir, …

Qu'ont-ils fait de moi ?

Je me regarde, les yeux de ma mère, l'apparence de mon père.

Mais je ne suis pas eux, ils sont morts pour moi, maintenant je dois tuer leur assassin.

Pour survivre, pour sauver le monde sorcier …

_Assassin_

C'est ce que je suis, même s'ils me disent tous que ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Mes parents, Cédric, Sirirus et maintenant Dumbledore.

Mais ce n'est que compter que ceux qui me sont proche.

Tous ceux qui sont morts à cause de _lui _pour ces plans, rien que pour me mettre la main dessus.

_Incapable_

Oui, incapable de réfléchir, de protéger ceux que j'aime.

Incapable d'éviter l'apparition de conflits autour de moi.

Incapable d'empêcher le danger et les ennuis de me fondre dessus, impliquant mes amis, conduisant à des morts.

Incapable d'accepter et de porter les regards remplis d'espoir des gens autour de moi.

Je ne sais rien.

Le cerveau c'était Dumbledore, une folle a prédit et je suis impliqué dans quelque chose qui me dépasse.

Je ne suis rien.

Je n'ai rien voulu.

Pourquoi moi ?

_Colère_

Contre moi, contre le ministère, contre Rogue, contre Voldemort.

_Haine_

Je me regarde dans le miroir.

Je hais ma cicatrice qui fait de moi LE Survivant, L'Espoir du monde sorcier.

Je hais Voldemort qui en est responsable.

Je me regarde, colère et haine montent remplaçant le reste, le miroir se craquelle.

J'en ai besoin pour continuer, l'amour n'est plus suffisant.

Le miroir se fissure comme sous l'impact d'un poing.

Il ressemble à une toile d'araignée qui reflète un millier de Harry Potter.

_Rancune et compréhension_

Je ne suis pas leur Sauveur.

Mais ils en ont besoin.

Alors je vais essayer, mourir en essayant s'il le faut.

Si je survis je pourrais choisir ma vie.

Pour l'instant je joue mon rôle et espère survivre.


	3. DM

**3**

Je ne suis pas ça.

Je me regarde, même devant mon miroir je porte un masque.

Celui que l'on m'a donné à ma naissance, avec mon nom.

Alors je ferme les yeux, respire profondément et laisse remonter. Quoi ?

Dégoût, espoir, …

J'abandonne, quoi ?

Fierté, arrogance, dédain pour les "êtres inférieurs"

Qu'ont-ils fait de moi ?

Je me regarde, les yeux de ma mère, l'apparence de mon père.

Cette apparence me dégoûte, elle a déterminé mon avenir, au début j'en étais fier.

_Sang-pur_

Je croyais que ça voulait tout dire, définissait tout.

Mais au final, on devient un assassin a la botte d'un Sang-mêlée complètement fou.

Mais je ne suis pas un assassin.

Non je n'en suis pas un, je n'ai pas pu, je ne pourrais jamais.

Et je ne veux pas être à sa botte.

_Trop tard_

Oui, Dumbledore est mort et j'ai la marque au creux de mon bras.

Si je refuse, il tuera ma mère, je ne veux pas.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et l'image de mon père se superpose à mon reflet.

Je ne suis pas toi, je ne veux pas de cette vie que tu m'as imposée.

Je ne veux pas que ta vie détermine la mienne.

_Tu n'as pas le choix_

Si, je suis sûr que Severus peux m'aider.

Ou alors j'irais voir Harry, il devrait pouvoir m'aider, c'est le Sauveur, non ?

Toujours l'image de mon père dans le miroir.

Je lève le bras pour l'effacer et je grimace.

Trop de Doloris, pourtant … je suis vivant et je ne suis pas un assassin.

Pas comme toi, comme lui, tu n'es pas mon père.

Mon poing s'écrase dans le miroir.

Je te déteste, ce n'est pas la vie de rêve dont tu m'avais parlé.

Je voulais autre chose de la vie.

Je ne voulais qu'un peu de cet amour que tu ne m'as jamais donné.

Je me déteste, je n'ai pas su faire mon choix.

Je voulais tellement te plaire.

Mais je ne suis pas toi.

Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi.

Que me reste t'il ?

_Malfoy_

Je peux encore sauver ma vie.

Un choix.

Mon nom est ce qu'il me reste et le peu de fierté que j'en retire encore.

Je peux encore en faire quelque chose.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, je ne suis pas mon père.

_Voilà, est ce que je peux continuer ou alors c'était tellement affreux que je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'écrire tout de suite ? Tous les avis sont les bienvenus …_


	4. Poids 1 MMcG

_Me revoilà, avec de nouveaux miroir tout cours. Les trois précedents auraient pu s'intituler Masque, les deux suivants s'intitulent Poids. Ces "titres" font références aux sentiments des personnages, en effet je les écris avec un espèce de paralléle qui tourne autour d'une même sensation._

_Ceci dit je le redis même si c'est douloureux : rien ne m'appartient dans cet univers, juste cette idée un peu farfelue._

_Bonne lecture a tous._

**Poids (1 : M.McG)**

Je me regarde dans le miroir.

Je suis exténuée.

Je n'aurais pas dû marcher sous la pluie aussi.

Des mèches humides pendent de mon chignon.

Mes lunettes sont embuées, c'est ce qui brouille mon reflet dans le miroir.

Des contours flous comme je les enlève.

Tout est flou.

_Comme l'avenir._

Oui, le seul qui savait est mort.

Le seul en qui j'avais confiance, mais aussi le seul qui savait me réconforter par sa simple présence.

_Albus …_

J'ai de l'eau sur mon visage.

Des larmes ou des restes de pluie ?

Je ne sais pas, je m'en moque.

Cette absence de réaction est tellement anormale que, quelque part, je m'effraie un peu moi-même.

Alors je goutte l'eau sur mes lèvres.

Salée.

Des larmes donc.

Je remet mes lunettes encore légèrement embuées et me regarde.

_Pitoyable…_

Les yeux brillants et humides.

Les cheveux en batailles.

Où est passé le terrible et impitoyable professeur de métamorphose ?

…

Je suis devenue le pilier de l'école.

Mais je ne me sens pas capable de cela.

Directrice de Gryffondor, oui ; Directrice de Poudlard, non.

Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

_Gryffondor_

Courage et loyauté, les valeurs de ma maison.

Loyauté, pas de problèmes : je serais toujours fidèle à Poudlard et à Dumbledore.

Mais il n'est plus là.

Où est passé mon courage ?

Et je regarde les larmes couler, incapable de les arrêter.

Que faire ?

Je me sens perdue, mon monde s'est en partie écroulé avec la mort d'Albus.

Pourtant tant de choses dépendent de moi maintenant.

Et je me regarde dans le miroir, encore et encore.

Mes yeux suivent le chemin des larmes sur mes joues et je me rappelle :

_« Sécher les larmes avec amour »_

J'aime Poudlard, j'aime ses éléves.

Et puis je pense à Potter.

Il porte un fardeau plus lourd que moi.

Beaucoup trop lourd pour lui.

Il faudra que je l'aide du mieux que je peux.

_Gryffondor_

Potter est un vrai Gryffondor, moi aussi.

Je me regarde à nouveau dans le miroir.

Les larmes se sont taries et je les laisse sécher sur mes joues.

Il n'y a plus d'eau sur mes lunettes, je suis redevenue moi-même dans le miroir.

Je deviendrais le nouveau pilier de Poudlard.

Ce sera dur, mais après tout je suis une Gryffondor.

Loyauté et courage.

La chaleur de l'amour aussi.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que notre bannière est rouge et or …


	5. 2 MW

**(2 : M.W.)**

Je me regarde dans le miroir.

Je suis exténuée, c'est bien la première fois qu'une douche ne me revigore pas.

La buée a troublée mon image dans le miroir.

Je sens l'eau qui tombe goutte à goutte de mes cheveux.

Sur mes épaules et sur mon visage.

Descendant sur mon cou.

Se mêlant à l'eau salée.

La buée se dissipe par endroit, mais loin d'éclaircir l'image ça la rend encore plus loin de moi-même.

_Loin des autres_

Ils sont tous effondrés.

Certains le cachent plus ou moins bien.

Ils se sont tous tournés vers moi.

Normal.

Mais j'aurais préféré que non.

J'ai dû porter leurs peurs, leurs peines ; il n'y a pas eu de place pour la mienne.

L'eau continue de suivre son chemin.

Le chemin de mes larmes.

Le chemin d'autre chose aussi, mais je n'arrive pas à cerner ce sentiment.

Alors je regarde mon image incomplète dans le miroir embué.

_Tristesse, mais surtout de la peur._

Oui, de la peur.

Peur de les perdre.

Tous, un par un.

Je me souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec l'épouvantard.

Tous.

Même Percy qui s'entête à suivre le ministère.

Pourtant cette peur c'était parce que je savais qu'ils seraient présents pour la bataille finale, comme moi.

Pour soutenir Harry, pour nous battre pour notre futur.

Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus et regarde mon reflet.

_Une pitoyable vieille femme_

C'est ce que je suis devenue.

Usée par le chagrin et les responsabilités, …, les enfants.

Fatiguée par mon rôle de mère et de pilier de la famille, je n'en veux plus.

J'aimerais pouvoir vivre pour moi.

_Egoïste_

Oui c'est ce que je voudrais être.

Mais tant d'autres doivent porter des responsabilités plus lourdes que les miennes.

Je ne peux pas lâcher, pas maintenant.

Et puis je suis une Weasley, un produit cent pour cent gryffondor, une pensée qui me fait sourire.

_Courage_

Ce n'est pas le moment de lâcher, pas maintenant.

Je me reposerais quand tout sera fini.

A ce moment là je pourrai pleurer, que cela finisse bien ou mal …

Je regarde à nouveau mon reflet, la buée s'est complètement dissipée.

Ma détermination se reflète dans mon regard, je suis prête à continuer ma vie.

Prête à donner tout l'amour que je possède pour soigner les plaies des autres et sécher leurs larmes.

_Voici la fin de ces deux là, juste pour note : je les ai écrit en écoutant la chanson Tears de XJapan, dedans il y a une phrase "Dry your tears, with love" qui m'a inspirée et que je me suis permise de reprendre._

_Reviews?_


	6. V

_Je sais que j'ai été longue mais l'inspiration m'avait fuit pour un temps. Me revoilà donc._

_Un petit merci a finduilas ancalimon qui m'as reviewé en anonyme._

_Alors,encore un miroir tout cours mais celui-ci est un peu spécial, je l'ai donc mis tout seul, à vous de voir ... Bonne lecture_

**V…**

Il se regarde dans son miroir préféré, l'un de ses miroirs préférés pour être juste.

Celui-ci est double et le déforme légèrement mais il n'en a cure ; c'est ce qu'il voit dedans qui l'intéresse. Lui-même, bien sûr, mais aussi d'autres choses, plus en profondeur.

Il y a de la peur et de l'appréhension dans ce miroir tandis que le propriétaire fait son rapport.

Il joue négligemment avec sa baguette, mais la colère et l'impatience montent en lui au fur et à mesure que les nouvelles s'égrènent, plus ou moins déplaisantes. Son agacement se reflète dans son miroir, qui en réponse exprime un peu plus d'anxiété.

Le miroir reflète un instant sa baguette et non son visage, ce qui a pour conséquence de l'agacer encore plus. Il se voit à nouveau dans le miroir, sa colère a monté ce qui fait que ces pupilles sont rétrécies ; il n'y a plus qu'une mince fente vertical et noire comme les ténèbres de visibles. Son miroir se fixe à nouveau sur sa baguette, l'agaçant encore plus profondément.

La baguette se fixe dans sa main, prête à jeter un sort. Le miroir fait encore un rapide aller-retour de son visage à s baguette l'excédant au plus haut point …

« Doloris ! »

Et tandis qu'il maintient le sort sur le mangemort impudent, il se voit dans d'autres miroirs : les yeux de ses autres mangemorts. Yeux qui appréhendent le moment où ils devront lui faire face. Des yeux apeurés, un de ses miroirs préférés …

Autre situation, deuxième miroir.

Celui-là ne fait que le refléter, lui. Il n'est pas vivant comme l'autre, ou plutôt pas de la même manière. Le miroir s'étend, ne reflétant plus seulement son visage mais aussi son torse.

Tout est plus sombre dedans et son pâle visage semble flotter dans la masse sombre. Il détache son regard de son miroir pour rencontrer les yeux de ses fidèles mangemorts ; mais ces miroirs là n'ont aucun intérêts : aucune peur au fond d'eux pour l'instant, juste de l'excitation. Son regard se reporte sur son miroir qui a grandi encore un peu sur le sol et se rapproche du bas de sa robe.

Autant les regards apeurés lui donne un sentiment de contrôle absolu, autant celui-ci l'apaise. Le calme se répand en lui tandis que son bas de robe se gorge de liquide. Une fois qu'il sent que sa rage est complètement apaisée il se détourne complètement de son miroir.

Dès qu'il bouge la peur renaît au fond des yeux des mangemorts. Il plonge un instant dans tout ces miroirs puis s'en va, entraînant ses mangemorts dans son sillage.

Derrière eux, il ne reste que des ruines et le cadavre d'un pauvre bougre baignant dans son sang …

_Alors? Bon j'avoue que niveau analyse psycholigique de Voldemort ca vole pas haut mais si vous etes pas d'accord je suis à votre écoute._

_D'ailleurs si jamais vous avez une requête concernant un perso et un état d'esprit ou une phrase, quelque chose que vous aimeriez voir apparaitre (des defis en quelque sorte) je suis ouverte a toute suggestion, mais je ne garantis rien sur le rythme de publication _:-) _quoi on s'en serait douté ..._

_a+_


End file.
